Fashion sketchbook
by Mich Rangel
Summary: Por un pequeño despiste la libreta de diseños de Marinette llega a manos de Adrien, quien se encontrara con una sorpresa.


Un mohín apareció en su rostro, intentando ignorar a Plagg, nuevamente.

― Solo digo que tienes curiosidad por saber que hay dentro de esa libreta, vamos chico ¡Que hasta yo! Quizás contenga los más íntimos secretos de tu amiga ― Comentó burlón mientras flotaba cerca de su rostro con un gran pedazo de queso camembert.

Era la quinta vez aquella tarde que se lo decía, estaba más insistente de lo usual. Incluso antes de irse del instituto era lo único que le decía.

― No es un diario, Plagg es un _sketchbook_ , bueno, más bien es un _fashion sketchbook_ ― Comentó el rubio mientras se dejaba caer en su silla frente a su computador ― Ahí Marinette tiene todos sus diseños, y, fuese o no fuese su diario, sigue siendo de muy mala educación entrometerse ― Concluyo, cruzándose de brazos.

― Pero igual te pica la curiosidad ― Engullo el gran pedazo, para después dirigirse a su portador.

Adrien rodó los ojos, preguntándose la razón por la cual Plagg se encontraba de ese modo tan burlón e insistente.

El _fashion sketchbook_ de Marinette estaba en sus manos, y aquello era la misma vida de su amiga, debía cuidarlo.

Había llegado hasta sus manos en otro de los despistes de su amiga, él necesitaba unos apuntes de la clase de historia a la cual había faltado debido a una sesión que había realizado para la revista _Vogue_ (En una campaña en conjunto con Gabriel's) y, Nino no había prestado atención, luego supo por su misma boca que Alya tampoco, así que recurrió directamente con Marinette.

Ella, como siempre después de un intercambio extraño de palabras, le tendió su libreta mientras acomodaba sus cosas a la hora de la salida y se dirigía a su hogar, él estaba aliviado.

Pero, aquello cambio cuando al llegar a su casa se dio cuenta que no era la libreta de historia de su amiga, era su _fashion sketchbook_.

Lo primero que pensó era que ella estaría muerta de miedo al no encontrarlo, quizás su alma estaría saliendo de su cuerpo en aquellos instantes. Aquello le causo un poco de gracia, Marinette era alguien muy apasionada a la moda y a sus propios diseños.

Pidió el número de Marinette a Nino, quien gustosamente se lo proporciono luego de pedírselo a Alya.

Pero, cuando hablo con ella, bueno, ella no tenía idea.

Se sentía completamente apenada y angustiada.

― _Te lo llevaré en cuanto Gorila llegué ―_ Le comentó Adrien por el móvil, intentando tranquilizarla.

― _No estoy en casa ¡Por qué soy tan torpe! ―_ Se lamentó ― _Estoy en Villenoy con mis padres, volveré hasta mañana por la tarde, Adrien ¡Discúlpame! Ahora no tienes los apuntes de historia por mi culpa ―._

― _Tranquila, mañana es sábado ¿Te parece que mañana hagamos el intercambio? Aun puedo ponerme al tanto con tus apuntes ―._

Ambos acordaron aquello, claro, sin antes recibir miles de disculpas por parte de su amiga.

Él no la culpaba, Marinette era un poco despistada, pero aquello era parte de sí misma, era lo que la hacía ser Marinette.

Un golpe lo saco de sus pensamientos, observando como el Kwami había arrojado al suelo la pertenencia de Marinette, quedando completamente abierto.

Adrien enmudeció ¿Y si estropeaba algo todo por culpa de Plagg?

― Plagg ¡Por favor! ― Tomo la libreta en sus manos, asegurándose que las hojas no estuviesen maltratadas ― Marinette podrá ser alguien tranquila, pero cuando se enoja, bueno ¡Realmente no quiero estar del otro lado! No de nuevo ― Suspiró, recordando cuando Marinette había aplicado la Ley del hielo contra él, su primer día de clases.

Plagg solo soltó una leve risita mientras se acomodaba sobre su hombro.

De cierto modo había logrado su cometido, ahora Adrien tenía en sus manos aquella libreta y estaba completamente abierta.

Adrien estaba fisgoneando, punto para Plagg.

― Wow, sabía que Marinette era buena, pero esto sobrepasa toda expectativa ― Comentó mientras observaba una de las páginas.

Un abrigo de piel que llegaba hasta los muslos, en la siguiente página pudo encontrar una falda con vuelo acampanado y, como detalle, había un alfiler sosteniendo una muestra de gamuza roja.

Diseños bastante elaborados, unos parecían solo bosquejos o ideas, otros incluso tenían una muestra de tela añadida a la página.

― Casi llegas, chico ― Le alentó Plagg. Adrien enarcó una ceja, a la par que pasaba a otra página.

Eran bocetos de una bufanda, muy diferentes del uno de otro.

Tres páginas más estaban repletas de bufandas, como si ninguna le hubiese convencido.

Hasta que, llego a una que dedujo fue el resultado final.

Y le era increíblemente familiar.

[…]

Estaba ansiosa, nerviosa. Sus manos sudaban y podía notar que sus pies también lo hacían.

Había cometido un error muy grande, y aun así Adrien se había comportado completamente bien con aquello, justo como podía esperar.

Solo se sentía terriblemente mal por haber aplazado sus estudios, o quitarle de su tiempo libre, que usualmente era poco.

Cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró con él.

Tenía su _fashion sketchbook_ en sus manos, y también portaba aquella bufanda azul que ella le había hecho para su cumpleaños, aquello hizo que una leve sonrisa saliera de su rostro.

Y, antes de quedarse embobada, lo invitó a pasar.

― Deja vuelvo con la libreta ― Se alejó para dirigirse a su habitación, pero se detuvo al escuchar a Adrien hablarle.

― Marinette, podríamos ¿Hablar de algo primero? ― El miraba hacia el suelo, e incluso parecía estar abrazando la preciada pertenencia de ella.

― Claro ― Titubeo levemente, mientras se giraba para poder estar frente a él.

Adrien rascó su nuca, nervioso.

Entonces abrió la libreta que tenía en sus manos, dirigiéndose hacia aquella página que llamó mucho su atención, mostrándosela a Marinette.

Ella tragó saliva, pasando su mirada desde su propia libreta hasta el rostro de él, que tenía una sonrisa que pudo captar como agradecimiento.

― Tú diseñaste esta bufanda, tú la hiciste ― Murmuró mientras con su mano libre tomaba su bufanda, sonriéndole.

Ella solo guardó silencio, tomando acariciando su propio brazo, preguntándose si atrás de aquella suave sonrisa había una acusación implícita.

― Marinette ― Insistió Adrien ― Tarde en darme cuenta ¡Y sé que no debí ver algo privado tuyo! Pero, incluso tu firma está en ella, muy tenue, pero tiene otro color de filamento un poco más oscuro, tuve que usar una lupa ― Una leve risa salió de sus labios, pero solo logró que ella evadiera su mirada ― Perdona ― Se disculpó nuevamente.

― No, bueno, está bien, realmente nunca pensé que fueses a relacionarlo ― Comentó mientras rascaba su mejilla, aun sin mirarlo ― ¡No es que te diga tonto o algo así! Es, solo ¡Ah! Está bien ― Suspiró.

Adrien le entregó la libreta a Marinette, sonriéndole.

― Entonces ¿La hiciste para mí? ― Preguntó, ella solo asintió con su cabeza ― Por mi cumpleaños ― Y, aunque aquello no fuese una pregunta, ella también asintió ― ¿Por qué nunca…? ―

― ¿Te lo dije? ― Interrumpió Marinette, armándose de valor ― Te veías tan feliz pensando que fue un regalo de tu padre ― Una suave sonrisa apreció en su rostró ― No quería quitarte esa felicidad, después de tu _catastrófica_ fiesta de cumpleaños ― Se sorprendió a si misma haciendo mención de aquella palabra tan usada por su compañero felino.

Adrien pensó que tenía suerte, a pesar de ser el portador de la mala suerte y destrucción.

Sí, quizás muchas cosas en su vida iban mal, quizás por momentos empeoraban.

Pero tenía amigos, que se preocupaban por él y lo apreciaban.

Y Marinette no era la excepción.

Por mucho que la noche anterior había estado dándole vueltas al asunto y sintiéndose terrible por que aquella había sido una mentira de parte de su padre, todo se resumía a ese momento.

Ya no se sentía triste, se sentía feliz.

― Gracias, Marinette ―.

[…]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Este fanfic lo realice para una querida amiga, JuuMLB en Wattpad. Y como mude los pedidos, nunca publique esta historia aquí so, espero les guste. La idea del fanfic fue de Juu, yo solo le di forma u3u


End file.
